


Try again?

by sunrisesnowcat



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One shot (for real this time), peridot fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisesnowcat/pseuds/sunrisesnowcat
Relationships: Garnet & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Try again?

Hey Garnet?" Peridot asked.

"I'm listening," Garnet said.

"I was just thinking- you know how we tried to fuse that one time, back at the barn?"

Garnet smiled. "You mean when you stood on paint cans."

"Yeah," Peridot said. "Learning about you, getting a feeling for why fusion was important to you really helped change everything. I mean, Pearl taught me that gems don't have to do with what we're made for, Steven taught me about humanity and earth, Amethyst taught me how to respect others' feelings, but you taught me a little bit of what it means to be you. You taught me about fusion, despite my hostility."

"Once you were willing to learn, I was glad to teach you," Garnet said.

"Would you teach me again?" asked Peridot.

Garnet looked confused for a moment, before realization hit her. "I would, but you are so much closer with Steven, Lapis, Bismuth, and Pearl than me. Your fusion with them would most likely be more impactful."

"I don't care about how 'impactful' it is!" said Peridot. "I want to fuse with you. I trust you. I already know you won't judge me if I mess up."

"None of the others will judge you," said Garnet.

"I know," said Peridot, "but with you, I know-know, you know?"

"I understand," said Garnet. She held out her hand. "Let's dance."


End file.
